Ironlock Stronghold
|deleted = yes }} Badbrownies is a rising figure in the Green Protection Agency. Although he has not held any government jobs aside from being an Ambassador to Umbrella, The Order of Light, and the Trilateral Commission, Badbrownies can be seen throughout the Green Protection Agency making his opinion widely known and amassing the trust of members. History The Ironlock Stronghold was founded on 2008 August 24 located in Tokyo, Japan. This nation, known for its resources of pigs and gold, thrived under the neutral leadership of Emperor Badbrownies who still reigns to this day. Immediately upon creation, the Ironlock Stronghold understood that needed to align itself with other neutral allies in order to hope to survive during one of the worst nuclear holocausts Emperor Badbrownies has ever seen. That is why he immediately sought out the Green Protection Agency. Green Protection Agency Emperor Badbrownies finally made his decision to apply for their membership to the Green Protection Agency on 2008 August 28. At this point, the Ironlock Stronghold was still unsure what to expect from the cruel world that they started from. However, Emperor Badbrownies knew. Emperor Badbrownies was an Emperor of two other nations before the Ironlock Stronghold - The Rosko Union and Hartix. The Rosko Union survived long enough in the world to get past the Armed Coalition of Valor's academy but soon vanished into nowhere. Emperor Badbrownies came out of hiding to lead Hartix into joining the New Pacific Order with the promise of protection. However, he felt Hartix wasn't able to survive in the fast paced world and had his people disappear into the mist. That is why he had to learn from his mistakes and be neutral and peaceful with the people of the Ironlock Stronghold. After a small discussion amongst leaders such as Helga von Lichtenstein, Sol Invictus, Confessor Rahl, and ArgyleMind; they found that The Ironlock Stronghold was suitable for membership in the Green Protection Agency. GPA Academy As Emperor Badbrownies began fording his way through the river of the GPA, he studied long and hard over documents the Green Protection Agency held dear. With aid from his close allies Mayeram and Megametal26, Badbrownies was able to study carefully enough to pass the Academy exam with a 90%. This was, however, only the start of his future with the Green Protection Agency. Ministry of Foreign Affairs As of 2008 September 30, the Ironlock Stronghold decided it was extremely pleased with how Emperor Badbrownies has been running the nation. His embodiment of neutrality, peace, sovereignty, and protection (the core ideals of the Green Protection Agency) lead the people to vote for Emperor Badbrownies to get involved more heavily in foreign affairs. He applied for a position as an Ambassador in the Green Protection Agency. It took a while for Minister of Foreign Affairs Ouchneddnesscooooo to find Emperor Badbrownies' application, but once he did, it took no time to get him involved in foreign affairs. He was assigned the position of Diplomat to Umbrella as of 2008 October 13. There, he has been maintaining peaceful ties to the government while keeping an air of friendliness with the triumvirs. As of 2008 November 3, Emperor Badbrownies was also given the opportunity to become an ambassador to the Order of Light where he was thoroughly informed of something known as the Green Protection Agency Curse. This curse basically stated that all GPA diplomats to TOOL ended up enjoying the alliance so much they leave the GPA to join TOOL. However, because Emperor Badbrownies is loyal to no one but the Green Protection Agency, Emperor Badbrownies may be the first diplomat to break this curse. As of 2008 November 10, Emperor Badbrownies has been given the position of ambassador to the Trilateral Commission. The Future No one is quite sure the future of this nation. Because of the stability of its tech deals, it is guaranteed that the Ironlock Stronghold will grow almost indefinitely. Its growth will only be furthered because of Probablamenteno personally teaching Emperor Badbrownies how to minimize bills while maximizing tax collection. There are also plans about Emperor Badbrownies getting further involved in the Ministry of Foreign Affairs. However, one thing is certain - Emperor Badbrownies and the Ironlock Stronghold are going to be loyal members of the Green Protection Agency for a very long time.